I'm not in Love! I swear!
by BrookLynWearsPrada
Summary: Alex (my original character) is brought into the Shugo Chara world. One day she found Ikuto's egg and took it home. Ikuto soon came to get it back. He tells Alex what the Shugo Chara is. Alex is fasinated. But soon on in their adventure, Alex begins to fall for Ikuto, but does'nt admit to herself. How will this love turn out for Ikuto and Alex.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not in Love, I swear!

It was a Monday morning, the sky was blue and birds were singing. Alex was walking to school fixing her collar on her shirt. "Ugh, I hate Monday's." said Alex. She pushed her shoulder length, green hair behind her ears. After fixing her school uniform collar she takes a turn down a shallow alley way; a short cut she takes to get to school every day. As she was walking something hit the back of her head. "Ouch!" she said, turning around to see what it was. A colorful egg lay on the dirt ground under her. "What the heck? An egg?" Alex said with curiosity as she picked it up. She examined the details. It was bluish- black with a triangular design. "It's pretty though, I wonder how it got here." asked Alex as she put it in her school bag. She walked the rest of the way silent.

When she got to school, she met her friends at her locker. "Guess what, Alex?" said Marcy, Alex's friend with long brown hair in a pink pony tail. "What?" asked Alex? "We saw Haru Sempai in the hall." said Yukki walking into the conversation. She took out a black brush and brushed her long pink hair. She put the brush away then leaned on the locker next to Alex's. "Really now?" said Alex sarcastically. "Yep," started Marcy, "and he looked like we was heading to the library." "Really, this early? I wonder if he's returning a book." said Alex. "And this is your chance to be alone with him." chimed in Yukki. Alex closed her locker and turned to walk.

"Guy's I told you before, I don't like Haru Sempai like that." "Oh come on." moaned Yukki. "You've known him since like 8th grade." "That was last year," said Marcy, elbowing Yukki. "Yeah, so?" The two girls start fighting. People just walked by; it was a usual thing for them. "Guys!" screamed Alex. "I don't like him like that; he's just my Sempai who helps me in tutoring. That's all." said Alex, walking away. Marcy and Yukki caught up to her and walked the rest of the way to class; silent. _It's finally peaceful between these to, now. _Alex thought to herself.

It was now first period, and Alex's seat was in the back, near the window. She loved the smell of the flowers that were planted by the window. Right now, they had silent study hall. Alex put her head down on her desk. _Bump_! Something moved or pounded on her desk. Alex lifted her head to see if anyone put something on it, but there was nothing there. She put her head back down. A few seconds later, it happened again, Alex lifted her head in confusion.

She looked all over her desk, then the inside. The only thing was her school bag. Then Alex had a crazy thought and decided to look in her school bag. She opened it up and saw the egg she found earlier. Then all of the sudden, it moved; more like it jumped. Alex's eyes widened in shock. She closed her bag to see if anyone had seen; everyone was focused in their work. _Good. What just happened though?! _Alex thought. _The egg just moved! Is there a baby chick in it still?_ Alex wasn't sure but she kept the bag near her chest the whole day, until lunch came.

Alex went to the school roof. She ran out and sat against the fence. Alex took a deep breath, and then slowly opened the bag to see the egg. It flew straight across her face; into the air. Alex looked up, scared. It was flowed in the air, by itself. "What's going on?!" yelled Alex as she slide away from it. "Why is it levitating? Is this some dark magic?" Alex said standing up. She walked around the floating egg; examining it closely, but from afar. Alex sighed. "I think I'm going crazy." Alex said. Then out of nowhere, the egg started to crack. Alex panicked. "Oh my god, what's happening?!" Alex screamed as she ran in a circle. She stopped as the egg fully cracked open. She leaned closer. Then a tiny black figure popped out of the egg.

"What the," said Alex, as she noticed a small cat like creature come from the egg she found earlier. "What are you?" she asked. "I'm Yuro." it said. "And I'm a Shugo Chara." It flew around. It looked a little worried. "What's wrong?" asked Alex. Yuri stopped. "I can't find Ikuto. I think he dropped me, and he promised me some fish too." Yuro screamed as it threw a fight. "Who's Ikuto?" Alex asked. "He's my master." said Yuro. "Oh. Well maybe I can take you home and return you to where I found you tomorrow." said Alex, sitting down. "Plus," she added. "My mom's making fish tonight, I can give you some." "Really?! yelled Yuro. "Yup," said Alex picking up her bag. The school had just rung. "But you have to promise me that you won't come out of this bag or make any noise ok?" said Alex. Yuro nodded and flew into the bag that Alex was holding. Then they went to class.

It was a pretty hectic day. Yuro must have almost got caught like ten times; Alex was exhausted. The school day was over and Alex headed home. She walked through the alley where she found Yuro. Alex stopped and looked around to see if anyone was searching for Yuro, no one was there. She continued to walk.

When she arrived at home she went up to her room. Her walls her green and her carpet was a black and green plaid design. She walked over to her bed and put her bag on it and opened it up; Yuro flew out. "Wow, this is some nice house. It's kind of small though." said Yuro. Alex laughed. "This is just my room silly." She shook her head with a smile. "Oh, ops." Yuro said, landing on her blue covered bed.

"You don't like normal girl things do you?" asked Yuro "What do you mean by that?" asked Alex shuffling through her closet. "You're not girly, like there's not pink here or any girly stuff." said Yuro as he flew over to her glass sliding doors that lead onto a small balcony. "Nope, I just don't like that stuff. I mean it's nice once in a while but I'm not a girly type. I'm more tomboyish or something." answered Alex.

She soon pulled out a small baby blanket. It was hers when she was little. It had Hello Kitty all over it. "Here we go," said Alex as she stretched it out. "I think this will be okay for you to sleep on, if you'd like." she said walking over and putting it on the bed. Yuro turned around and looked at the blanket. "Well I usually sleep in my egg, but it'd be nice to sleep there." Yuro flew over and lay on the small blanket. "It's really soft and warm." said Yuro as he curled up in a ball. "Well don't go to sleep yet," Alex started. "My mom didn't make dinner yet." Yuro sat straight up. "Didn't you say she was making fish?" asked Yuro licking his lips. "Yes, but you have to be quit. If they find you here, they'll take you and do some kind of experiments on you." said Alex, making creepy claws with her fingers. Yuro was a little frightened.

"I WONT, I PROMISE!" screamed Yuro. Alex went back to normal. "Good," she said. She walked out of the room with some cloths. A few moments later, she came back with a t shirt with the band Vivid on it and some green sweat pants. "My mom just finished dinner." She started. Yuro got excited. "I will bring you some when I'm finished. So please keep quiet and behave." Yuro got unexcited. Alex went down stairs and met with her mother in the kitchen. "Hi mom." said Alex. "Hello how was your day today?" asked her mom. "It was good. I took a test; nailed it!" "That's good to hear." said her mother, placing a plate of fish and a bowl of rice. "Thanks, it looks good." said Alex as she licked her lips. "You're welcome." said her mom as she sat down at the opposite side of the table.

The whole dinner was pretty quiet. Alex set aside a small portion for Yuro. Her mom set down her chop sticks and wiped her face. "So," her mom started. "Did your father call you yet?" Alex stopped eating. "No, not yet." Said Alex as her resumed eating; more slowly this time. "Well isn't that a shame." said her mother taking her plate and putting in the sink. "Well, I think he's busy. Last month he said we just got a promotion." "Well that's good. And how's his new girlfriend, Rachael? How is she?" asked her mom, taking Alex's dish and washing them. "Oh she's good. She's two months along." Alex said standing from the table. She gathered the small plate for Yuro and wrapped it tin foil.

"That's good right? Is it a boy or a girl?" asked her mother. "It's a girl." replied Alex. Her mother looked over at the plate Alex had made. "What are you doing with that?" Alex looked up at her mom then down at the plate. "Oh I'm still kind of hungry. I was going to eat it while I was finishing my homework. Is that ok?" she asked. "Yeah, it's fine with me. At least we're not wasting food. I know how you hate left overs." Said her mother turning off the foist. "You know me so well, mother." Alex said with sarcasm. Her mother hugged her. "Of course; I am your mother." Unless I was adopted." said Alex. "Says the person who looks like me." Her mother said.

"Ok, I'm going up stairs. I'll be down to do my chores in a little bit." Alex said as she ran upstairs. "Ok, just don't forget." yelled her mother.

Alex closed the door behind her. She set the plate down on her desk and un-wrapped it. "Yuro, I have the fish!" Alex yelled. "Yippy!" cheered Yuro as he came out from under the blankets. He raced towards the food and attacked it like a soldier in the war. Alex giggled at the site of Yuro gobbling down the whole plate in less than twenty seconds. She went over and turned her radio on. Then went to her bed and worked on her homework. Yuro, after eating the food, went onto the blanket Alex had set out and lay down on it. Yuro yawned and soon fell asleep.

An hour later, Alex finished her chores and was now drawing, her specialty; Anime. She doodled for a few moments when she heard a small thump from outside. Alex thought it was just the neighbor's cat again. "That annoying cat, they never take care of it. She soon heard it again. "What it that thing doing?" Alex said jumping off her bed and walking towards the balcony. She pulled back her black curtains to see that a boy was standing on it. Alex's eyes widened. "Who are you? What do you want? If you're here to rob us we don't have anything you want." said Alex grabbing her softball bat from her old little league.

"I'm not here to rob you. I came for something that is mine." said the boy. "I don't have anything of yours." said Alex pointing the bat at him. "I won't ask again; who are you?" Alex asked stepping a little closer. The boy sighed. "My name is Ikuto." said the boy. _Ikuto? _ Alex thought to her. "I'm here for Yuro.

Alex lowered her bat. "Your Yuro's master?" asked Alex. "Yes, and I need him; he's my Shugo Chara." Without him, I can't transform." Transform into what?" asked Alex as she put her bat under her bed again. "I transform into my Shugo Chara; a cat." said Ikuto. Alex examined Ikuto. He wore a plain white shirt with a black jacket, also with blue jeans and gothic black boots. Alex blushed when she noticed he was actually pretty cute, with his blue hair and all. Ikuto sighed and walked passed Alex, entering her room. "Wait!" screamed Alex as she pulled on his shirt. He turned around and they both fell, Alex on the bottom. Ikuto's eyes wide opened, stared at Alex who he was now on top of. Alex turned red. Yuro was suddenly awoken.

"What's going on Alex?" Yuro asked while rubbing his eyes. He finally saw what was happening. "Ikuto!?" screamed Yuro. "What are you doing to Alex?" Yuro flew over to Ikuto and tried to pull him off of Alex. Ikuto stood up and thanked Yuro. "Are you ok, Alex?" asked Yuro. "Yeah, I'm fine." Said Alex as she stood up and dusted the dirt off her pants.

Later on they were in Alex's room on her bed. Ikuto explained everything about the Shugo Chara. Alex was surprised. "Wow, that's amazing." said Alex as she stood up and went to the class doors. It was a long awkward silence. Um, I think you should go now." said Alex as she opened the doors. Ikuto stood up, with Yuro along his side. Ikuto walked onto the balcony, Alex followed. "Well, be careful not to lose Yuro anymore, Ikuto." said Alex. "I will." answered Ikuto. He jumped up onto the edge of the balcony. Alex walked closer to the edge. Ikuto, before jumping off, knelt down in front of Alex. "Thank you for helping my friend." said Ikuto. "Oh no prob…" Alex was interrupted by Ikuto with a kiss on Alex's forehead. She was bright red. Ikuto then jumped off and disappeared into the night. Alex closed the doors and lay on her bed, curled up. "What's with him; stupid jerk." Alex said.

Alex sighed. She tossed and turned all night. She went down stairs and grabbed a class of milk. A few minutes later, after finishing her milk, Alex dosed off; dreaming of Ikuto.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not in Love! I swear! Chapter Two

Alex woke up to a loud ringing sound beside her bed; her alarm clock. She moaned as she covered her face with her covers, and reached her hand out to turn off the absurd noise. It took her a moment to find it.

Alex sat still for a moment then pushed off the covers. She sat straight up. "Alex! Time for school!" yelled up her mother. "I know mom!" Alex yelled back. She sighed then got up out of bed with a weary expression. She walked over to look outside; pouring rain. "Aw, crap!" complained Alex. She didn't even bother pushing the curtains back to see the disgusted weather.

She hated the rain the most. She felt like a cat that wanted to sleep all day. It's been like this sense she could remember. Every day in middle school, when it would rain; she slept all day. And when the teacher opened the window Alex squealed from getting splashed.

The time was 7:28 and Alex walked in with her bright blue and black uniform on. She had her tooth brush in her mouth with a look that almost seems she was sleep-walking. She wouldn't care is she was; it was still sleeping. She looked around, with the tooth brush still in her mouth, for her brush.

Finding it under her bed; Alex brushed out all the knots that were created during her fascinated sleep. She walked back to her bathroom and rinsed her mouth out with water.

Alex looked up and the clean mirror and looked at her forehead. She thought of the kiss she received from Ikuto then night before. She turned bright red. No one has ever done that; well no one except her father, before he left with her brother. Her brother was older than her but she never really met him. They left when she was young. She sighed.

Alex turned off the lights and left the room. She snatched her school bag and walked downstairs. She seen her mother fell asleep while watching T.V. Alex smiled. She walked over and placed a red comforter on top of her mother. Her mother snored. Alex giggled and then kissed her good bye. She walked out the door, blowing her mother a kiss then shutting the door behind her.

When Alex arrived at school, she saw Haru Sempai walking with a tall stack of books. "From the library possibly." said Alex to herself. Alex turned towards her locker but turned back when she heard a loud noise. It was Haru Sempai on the ground, picking up the stack of books that now lay on the ground. Alex ran over to help him. She bent down and picked up some books and looked up at Haru. "Thanks." said Haru as they stood up. "It's no problem," said Alex smiling.

Haru smiled back. He reached over to grab the books but Alex refused. "I want to help, otherwise you'll drop them again," she said, starting to walk. "Ok, thank you," said Haru. Alex giggled.

"So, how have you been Sempai?" asked Alex. Haru looked at her. "I've been good, Thank you for asking. And what about you? I heard that you got a reward the other day." said Haru. "Alex blushed of embarrassment. "Yep, for top student" she said lowering her head. "That's amazing!" Haru said as his facial expression became excited. "Thank you," said Alex smiling.

The rest of the time; which was five minutes, they walked to their class together. They had cleaning duty today for the whole day. So they both headed to Mr. Maliki's class to straighten up. They soon arrived to their destination and saw Mr. Maliki at his desk. He was reading the newspaper. "Over there," she said pointing to the back of the room, without lifting his head.

Alex and Haru walked over together and picked up a couple boxes. The one that Alex picked up was to go to the garage. "I have to go to Ms. Loves for these," said Haru. "Ok." said Alex. "Be careful sempai." "You too," Haru said after he left the room.

Alex sighed at the heaviness of the box she picked. "Why did it have to this one?" Alex said in agony. When she made it to the garage (which is the basement) she found an old woodened desk and set the boxes on top. The desk wobbled for it was old, rusted and the legs were not even. "I would have hated to have this desk," said Alex as she stopped for a breather.

Alex began to walk away.

She made it the second floor steps as she seen Haru sempai talking to another girl. Alex looked at her; she was beautiful. She had long curly blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes. Alex could tell she was a foreign exchange student. "Yes, I'm form England," she said with her most fascinating accent. Alex starred in amazement. "I can tell by your accent," said Haru sempai in perfect English.

Alex didn't want to disturb them for they looked they were having fun. So, slowly, she secretly walked against the wall to keep them from seeing her. She made it the third set of stairs. When she reached the top, Alex slid on water from the janitors mop. She screamed.

_Oh no! Now's not the time to get hurt and go the hospital! _Alex thought in her mind as she fell back. Expecting to hit the ground; Alex hit something soft and warm. Alex closed her eyes, thinking it was Haru sempai. But when she looked up she saw a different face; Ikuto.

"Ikuto!? What are you doing here?" Alex asked in surprise. "I just saved your life and this is how you thank me?" Ikuto said with a smile. Alex sat in pure shock; mouth wide open. "But, how…why?" Alex stuttered. Ikuto looked at her and said, "I wanted to see what school you go to, that's all," he said. "Oh really?" asked Alex sarcastically.

"Yep," said Ikuto with a fake smile. _Sure just the school he wanted to see._ Alex thought to herself. When she finished that thought she gasped. She looked down to see that she was sitting on Ikuto. She stood up as fast as she could and blushed.

"What? You don't like touching guys who saves your life," said Ikuto as he stood up and brushed off his cloths. "No," started Alex. "it's just though I was hurting you that's all." She said crossing her arms. Ikuto laughed. "Well you sure are heavier then you look," Ikuto said. Alex turned red in outrage.

"Who gives you the permission to judge other people, cat boy?" Alex yelled as she clenched her hands. "Cat boy? Hey that's pretty good. But I didn't, I was simply stating facts." Ikuto said as he crossed her arms and leaned on his right leg. Alex's rage was rising when she told herself it wasn't worth it; she calmed down, just a little.

"What's going on?" asked Haru as he appeared with the girl behind him. Alex looked up at him with surprise. _ Crap! He heard me scream!_ Alex thought. She looked up at him. "Oh nothing," she started. "I just fell but Ikuto saved me. I'm alright; I promise." She said laughing.

Haru smiled in relief. He looked from Alex to Ikuto. "Who are you?" Haru asking towards Ikuto. "You shouldn't be here," Haru said with a stern look. Alex never seen him upset before; it shocked her. Ikuto smiled like a mischievous devil. He grabbed Alex and held her with one arm close to his body. "I'm here for her," he said looking at Alex.

Alex's eyes widened. "What…?" she asked but Ikuto covered her mouth. Haru sempai narrowed his eyes when looking at Ikuto. Alex was utterly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not in Love! I Swear! Chapter three

Alex starred in confusion. "What are you doing Ikuto?" asked Alex trying to get free from his tight grip around her waist. Ikuto said nothing. Alex looked up at Haru Sempai, who looked frustrated. "Haru sempai don't worry," started Alex. "He's just playing around, he won't hurt anyone or hurt the school, _t_rust Me." said Alex

Haru Sempai relaxed his eyes to look at Alex. "Okay, as long as he won't hurt you." Haru said. "Oh trust me…wait! What?" asked Alex, but Haru sempai disappeared behind the wall.

Alex broke free from Ikuto and stood right in front of him now; hands clenched. "What the hell was that?!" Alex screamed at Ikuto who flinched from the explosion. "Nothing," started Ikuto. "You were about to fall again so I grabbed you." He said putting his hands in his black pants.

"I wasn't going to fall, I was just standing there." Alex lowered her voice; but still angry. "Oh, my bad." said Ikuto. Alex then rose from her hunched back from anger and calmed down. "I know; your jealous of Haru sempai, aren't you?" said Alex as she started to giggle.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of that nerd?" Ikuto said leaning against the wall.

"He looks like a princess with his long, black silky hair and blue green eyes. He's a fruit." Ikuto said looking down. He peered up for a moment to see Alex glaring at him in pure hatred. Her fist clenched so much that they started to bleed.

"How dare you, how dare you!" she repeated. She lowered her head to cover her face with her short green hair. "You don't know anything; specially not about Haru! Alex exploded. She ran upstairs and disappeared in the opposite direction that Haru sempai went.

Ikuto stood there, silent like a statue. "What's her problem? She doesn't even like him. She never talks to him. What does she know?" Ikuto said to himself. He soon rose from the wall and walked up the stairs. He jumped out the window and vanished.

Alex found a small room and ran inside. She closed the door and slide down and sat behind the door; her knees to her chest. "He doesn't know anything about Haru." I don't like him, but he's special to me." Alex said to herself in a dark room.

She realized she was in a science room; by the jars of frogs and plant posters. She looked to her right and saw the skeleton. She hated the thing; its eyes followed you everywhere. Alex put her head in her lap and stayed there; until school ended and she can go home.

Later, after school, Alex was walking home slowly. She was dazed about what had happened. She didn't even say goodbye to her friends. Alex sighed.

When Alex got home; her mother had dinner covered on the table. She walked over and realized there was a note. It read; "Sorry, I had to go to work for a late night shift. There's dinner on the table. Just heat it in the microwave."

Alex crumbled the note and threw it away. She walked past the table; ignoring the food. She headed upstairs into her room. She threw her school bag on her desk and plopped down on her bed. She sat there for a moment until she got up and went into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Alex is sitting in her bath; the room full of steam. She let the tub fill to barley the rim then turned off the facet. She stared at the ceiling. "What's going on with me?" she questioned herself.

"I mean, I don't even know." Alex sighed. Alex suddenly felt tired and soon got out and dressed for bed.

When she came back into her room and dried her hair. Alex suddenly had a craving for fish. She wondered if that was what he mother made for dinner.

Alex ran down stairs and looked at the dinner her mother made. She uncovered it to find that there were only ramen noodles and pork buns. Alex, disappointed, took the dish and went to the living room.

She sat down and grabbed the remote. She turned on the T.V and turned to the Funamation channel.

It played every popular anime show that was airing in all of Japan. Right now it was playing old reruns; such as Inuyasha. It was showing Inuyasha battling his brother Soshomoru. His brother just transformed into his full demon form.

"This show is the best. I love Inuyasha." said Alex as she sipped the soup from the ramen noodles. A couple of minutes later the show ended and began to play MushiShi. "Eh, this show is okay, I guess." She said.

Alex stood up with her empty bowl and put it in the sink. She walked back over and turned off the T.V. She then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a class of milk. She took one sip and set it aside.

Alex soon went up to her room and shut her door. Falling on the bed, Alex landed on something hard yet squishy. She looked under the covers and seen that Yoru was under them. "Yoru!? What are you doing here?!" Alex said surprised as she jumped off her bed.

She landed on the floor but fell. She stepped on her foot the wrong way. "What's with all the noise?" said Yoru as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh hi Alex." He said as he flew up. "Why are you here?" Alex asked again standing up.

"Oh I was tired and happened to pass your house. So I stopped bye." said Yoru as he flew over to Alex. "Is it okay that I stay for the night?" he asked, giving a kitten face that was irresistible. "Um, yeah. It's okay. But what about Ikuto? I don't want him popping in tonight." Alex said crossing her arms at the thought of Ikuto.

"Don't worry, he's off playing. He doesn't know I'm here." Yoru said as he went back over to the bed and cuddled in the warmth of the blankets. "Oh okay, that's good." Alex replied. "What's Ikuto playing?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh, he's off playing his music." "Music?" asked Alex. "Yeah, he plays the violin." "Really?" said Alex as she walked over to her desk.

"Is he good at it?" Alex asked. "Yep, he's the best. Ikuto is like a god playing the violin." Answered Yoru said with a cocky attitude. "Oh, I would like to hear it one day then." Alex said with a gentle smile. Yoru froze from shock.

Alex looked over and seen that he had a wide eyed stare. "What's wrong, Yoru?" she asked. Yoru blushed from embarrassment. "Nothing; just that you have a pretty smile." Alex looked at him in surprise then smiled saying "Thank you."

"No wonder Ikuto is interested in you." Yoru said to himself. Clearly not low enough, for Alex heard him. "What are you talking about Yoru; Ikuto doesn't seem interested in me. I'm I tom boy girl; he probably likes those girly girls, right, ha-ha!?" Alex said laughing.

"You r not bright." Whispered Yoru; this time Alex didn't hear. Yoru goes over to her desk and watches from over her shoulder.

Alex was doing her algebra homework. She was flying through until she came to the end where the answer was a decimal. "That's not right. What did I do wrong? "You forgot to add the two numbers on the other side of the equal sign. Then divide by the number with x on both sides then you'll get your x. For this x equal 3." Yoru said all smart.

Alex turned towards Yoru; shocked. "What?" he asked confused. "You just solved my math homework. How?" Alex asked standing up to face him.

"Well, I help Ikuto with his all the time." "You're SO smart, Yoru!" Alex said as she flopped on her bed. "And I'm so dumb." "Well I can help you if you want," offered Yoru. Alex sat straight up. "Yes please!"

The rest of the night Yoru helped Alex with all her homework. A couple of times Alex_ almost_ gave up. She wasn't a straight a student, but she doesn't quit and always learns fast.

Yoru fell asleep on her desk chair; snoring away. Alex crawled into bed. She pulled up her covers and laid on her left side. She soon fell asleep.

At one o'clock in the morning, Alex heard a knock at her glass window. She groaned and pushed the covers off. Alex grabbed a robe from her chair. She looked down to see that Yoru was still sleeping on her chair.

She pulled back her curtains to reveal Ikuto standing on her balcony. Alex frowned. "Why are you here, and so late at that. I'm trying to sleep." She said opening the door and walking out side. She closed the door behind her.

"I came to say sorry; about earlier." Ikuto started. He put his hands in his pockets of a pair of Nike sweat pants; his hair blowing in the cold breeze.

"I didn't know I offended you that much and that he meant a lot to you." He said looking away from Alex. They were silent. They stood there looking up at the cloudy sky. Then Ikuto broke the silence.

"Why is he so Important to you anyways; if you don't mind me asking." Ikuto asked looking back at Alex. She opened her mouth as if to say something. She then closed it. Alex licked her lips from being chapped.

Then she talked. "When I was little Haru sempai was like an older brother to me. I met him one day when I was walking to my middle school; while he was in his freshmen year of high school. I fell from rushing and scrapped my knee." Alex stopped for a second and pulled up her leg.

"It was pretty bad that it scared." She showed Ikuto her knee. "Ouch." He said looking away. "Yeah, it was pretty painful. Anyways, he helped me to a bench and pulled out a Rite Aid kite and cleaned it for me. Haru walked me to my school."

Alex stopped talking to shift her standing position. Instead she walked over and tried to get on the ledge. She was too short, so Ikuto grabbed her waist and helped her up. He sat right beside her.

"Thank you." said Alex. "You're welcome." Ikuto replied. Alex continued.

"But soon after that I never saw him. That time I was having problems in math so my mom paid a tutor to help me at my house. The day the tutor arrived I was shocked. It turned out to be Haru. We laughed at our reunion."

"For about my whole 8th grade year he helped me. But now that I'm in high school he doesn't help me anymore. But once in a while Haru sempai will come to the library to read. So when I had trouble I just asked him to help me," "and he did." Ikuto interrupted.

"Yup; sorry I'm talking so much." apologized Alex. "It's fine, I'm the one who asked." said Ikuto.

"Well I better go." He said jumping off the ledge. "And I better get to sleep, ha-ha." said Alex. Ikuto turned around and took Alex's waist and helped her back down. "Thank you, again." She said. "You're welcome." said Ikuto.

Alex walked over and opened the door. Before she entered her room she turned to Ikuto who was now standing on the ledge. "Good night," Ikuto said first. "Good night." Alex returned. The Ikuto disappeared off the ledge.

Alex closed the door lightly and crawled back into bed; pulling the covers over her mouth. "Maybe he is a good guy." Alex said to herself. She slowly, but surely went to sleep; dreaming of the day she met Haru sempai.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Not in Love! I Swear! Chapter Four

It was now the weekend and Alex was in high spirits. The sun beamed down and the flowers were all in full bloom.

Alex was heading to the market to get food for dinner. She pulled out a crumble up paper out of her neon green jeans. She read her mother's messy hand writing.

"Okay, a carton of 2% milk, eggs and bacon, um… cheese and ham, soda, and… that's it!" Alex told herself. If there's any left-over I'll go shopping." She looked up and kept walking, heading towards a crowd of people trying to get into a store for a sale.

Alex zipped passed them heading deeper into the market area. She soon skipped walked into a tiny shack looking store and looked around. "Good day, Alex." said a man coming out from the counter.

"Oh hi Mr. Colman. How's your day?" "I've been better. I had to clean the store for the wife." Alex giggled as he made the face of a crazy person.

"Well take good care of her or you'll lose this one." Alex told him as she picked up a carton of 2% milk. "I will trust me she's worse than the last one imagine the next." They laughed in sync to one another.

"What are you talking about old fool?" said a women coming from the back with a sack of oranges. She dropped them purposely on his foot and he screeched in pain. "I'm better than the last two wives you had."

"I know dear, I was only joking." He said still holding his "broken" foot. "That kind of joking will get you in the hospital again." "Yes, sorry dear." He begged. While this was going on Alex laughed her way to the back of the store.

She picked up everything she needed. Alex checked out and said good bye the old yet familiar couple. She headed out but went the opposite way she came. Well there was money left over she decided to go clothes shopping.

She passed like over a million stores but didn't like anything they had. Alex soon came past a store that she thought had nice and simple things; not to fancy. She entered with a smile, to be welcomed with more smiles.

"Good day miss, can we help you with finding anything?" a nice lady asked. "No thank you." Alex said politely. She walked passed her and started to look around.

Alex passed her hand over some clothes that interested her. Then she stopped to get the feel of a manikin that was in the corner. She rushed over to it and examined it, closely.

A black short, knee length dress with a lacey bottom. The black corset with red ribbon tied from front to back interest her, feeling excitement. She walked around it to get the full look. Alex then took the price tag.

She stalled for it might be expensive. She turned the tag over and her eyes widened. It was perfect! The beautiful dress was only 23.99$! That still left enough to buy new shoes and jewelry. "Yes! It's perfect!" Alex squealed.

"Excuse me miss May I try this on?" Alex called to the welcoming lady from earlier. She came over and told her yes and took it all off the manikin. She rushed into the dressing room.

A few minutes later she came out to look into a mirror. It fit perfectly, the way it showed her slight curves and skinny legs. The strap came loose from behind. Alex tried to reach for it but her arms were too small.

After a moment of struggling a couple of hands brushed onto her and fixed the strap. "Thank you." Alex said. "You're welcome." said a deep voice. Alex thought it was the lady but now it was certain it wasn't.

She turned quickly to see Ikuto standing against the dressing room door putting his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?!" Alex yelled covering her chest from embarrassment. "I saw you and came to help." Ikuto answered running his hair through his dark blue hair.

"But…?" Alex was a bit surprised. She turned from him and looked towards the mirror. "It looks good on you." He whispered in her ear. Alex shuddered from his breathe on her neck. "Not really she said, "its ok."

"I think it's perfect, the way it shows your curves." Ikuto put both of his hands on her waist to show where her curves came into place.

I don't have curves really." she said taking his hands off of her. She pushed passed him and entered the dressing room once again to take it off. She leaned against the door and put her hands where Ikuto placed his.

A few moments later she was at the checkout counter, about to be rung up. Ikuto came beside her with a bag of things. There was a pair of high, high top black Converses, fish nets, and a couple of accessories. Alex looked in confusion.

"What's with all that?" she asked looking at him. "I bought them for you for your new dress." Ikuto said showing her more clearly. "But why, I didn't ask for them." She said pushing the bag away.

"I know but I wanted to make the new outfit look even better on you, I mean by its self was amazing but with this it'll be stunning." He pushed them towards her once more.

The lady came back and checked her out. "Have a nice day!" she said. Ikuto pulled her arm and walked off.

"What are you doing?!" Alex screamed being dragged behind. "You're putting your new outfit on." He told her, not looking back. "Now?" "Yes, so you can show it off." Alex frowned. Ikuto pulled her into a coffee place and went straight for the bathrooms.

Ikuto pushed her through the girl's bathroom door and shut it quickly. "Hurry and get dressed." Ikuto demanded. "Okay, okay!" Alex yelled hitting the door.

Ikuto sat there while sighing for how long it takes girls to change. Finally annoyed, "Are you done yet?" he shouts facing the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Alex shouted back.

She pushed the door open and Ikuto moved out of her way. He looked at her with a smile. Alex was shining in her new outfit. She stared at the ground and blushed.

"Good, you look beautiful." Ikuto said putting his hands in his pockets. He turned and walked away, feeling proud of his accomplishment. "Wait!" Alex shouted running towards him.

She grabbed his shoulder and he turned around and looked down at her. "Thank… thank… thank you!" She finally got out. She bowed to show her appreciation. Ikuto smiled and said, "Your welcome." Then he left.

Alex watched as he disappeared. She then started to walk home with red, flushed cheeks.

Alex finally got home and put the groceries in the fridge. Her mother came from upstairs. "What took you so long?" she asked. She then examined her daughter's cloths and smiled, then looked at her day dreaming face.

"So I see you went shopping," her mother started. "Yeah." said Alex. "With a boy?" her mother continued. Alex came back to reality and froze up in shock. "How did you…?" I can tell by your face, Alex." Alex took her hands and toughed her face.

"Is he cute?" her mother poking around. "Mom!" Alex tempered. "Okay, okay." Alex ran upstairs and shut her door. Her mother gave a smile, and went to do the dishes.

Alex lay down on her bed and sighed. "What's wrong with him?" she asked herself. Pictures of Ikuto came to mind then Haru sempai. She blushed and squealed with kicking her legs down on the bed.

"Alex!" her mother called up. "What!" Alex groaned. "Why is the milk warm!?" Alex sat up quick. She made a scared face and stood up running through the door. "Coming!" she yelled down. "Your better go get some more!" "I will!" she screamed and ran down stairs and out of the house.


End file.
